


Red is the Rose

by Eef_the_Otter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Red is the Rose, Song - Freeform, dream - Freeform, fili - Freeform, imagine, lyrics, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eef_the_Otter/pseuds/Eef_the_Otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is having dreams about you, and even though he never actually have met you he misses you to peices. He sings a song to smooth his sorrow</p><p> </p><p>Vagely inspired of the imagine:<br/>“Imagine singing “Red is the Rose” while you gather wood for the campfire with your favorite dwarf and later on you hear them humming it.”<br/>http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/142350812034/imagine-singing-red-is-the-rose-while-you-gather</p><p>Celduin: or River Running is the long river that flows from Lonely Mountain, through the Long Lake and down through Rhovanion to the inland Sea of Rhûn.</p><p>Rhovanion: or Wilderland was a large region of northern Middle-earth. The Great River Anduin flowed through it, and the immense forest of Greenwood the Great was a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism
> 
> The song which is mentioned is an existing song. I’ve changed the lyrics a bit but it still works with the rhythm. Feel free to check it out on Youtube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmHpgwgYv2k

Erebor. The signs on the Battle of the Five Armies could still be seen, even if they were no longer that fatal. On one of the balconies that faced towards Dale there stood a golden haired dwarf. He had his arms resting on the stone railing, with a tired look on his face.

The dreams had gotten clearer and clearer. Every single night since… Well, he did not remember how long he had been having them, a couple years maybe? Every night he did have these dreams, every night he did wake up and remember the dreams just as clear as a crisp spring morning. The dreams could be about anything, everything from fighting trolls, flying sky-high or swim in the deepest waters, standing in front of people without trousers or hurry to a place that turns out be non-existence, or just enjoying the beauty of a landscape only imagination can create. There was only one thing they all had in common; the lass.

Fili could not remember that he had seen her anywhere, except in his dreams. He had no idea where she came from or what see did in his mind at night. She was a human, no doubt about it. Right after he woke up he could still see her crystal clear and remember the details of her appearance and her features. It made her feeling so real, sometimes more real than anything. And right, more right than anything. Nonetheless confusing, and from time to time even absurd.

Fili let out a big sigh and let his head fall down. He was so tired, tired of not being able to settle down, tired of the feeling of being incomplete. His heart was tired to death of not being whole. He could not remember how it had felt before all this, how it had felt being whole. Or had he ever been that?  
A soft, warm wind caressed his turned down face. It remembered him of her gentle touch. The dreams felt like memories, something that really had happened rather than imagination.

Especially one dream had been particularly clear, he could recall it almost whenever he wanted. Or needed.  
He had been wandering on the fields in the Wilderland, though open meadows with blooming flowers in red and white, next to the clear river running out of the Lonely Mountain, through forests, over hills and in to the most beautiful caves and grottos.  
The moon shone in the warm night and the stars where twinkling as he strayed along the edge of a young, green forest. Suddenly a glowing figure dressed in a white gown appeared before him, with (YHC) tresses slowly swaying in the soft breeze. Unafraid he had approached the fabulous entity, and when he got closer he immediately recognized her. Her features were remarkably sharp in the dim light; the faint glow that seemed to come from her core shone just like the moon above them, and when she smiled at him her eyes glittered like the stars. Fili could feel the warmth radiating from her body and he stepped closer to her, inappropriately close for two strangers. But they weren’t. She was his lass, the woman of his dreams. He reached out to touch her face and was greeted by the feeling of soft, smooth skin. As he trailed his thumb over her cheek she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He felt and understood her longing, it was just like the one he had. In his mind he saw all of a sudden her figure wandering alone over plains, wastelands, dark forests, dreary cities and trough snowy mountain passes. Then he saw himself from a distance, standing at the edge of a forest just like this one. In that moment he understood that her destination was the same he had; relation. A wholeness. They were two halves on one heart, always calling out for each other until they would finally meet, if only in a dream. Their hearts longed for the love which was promised them a long time ago. So long time ago it would be considered another world.  
There they had been standing, in the moonlight, close in both body and spirit, and without words telling each other vows of everlasting love. That they would forever be faithful to each other.

Fili raised his head with a sigh and looked over the landscape before him. The valley in front of the gates that was bordering Dale with its regained flourishing life, the Long Lake witch contained the remains of Esgaroth and its demolisher, and in the distance the forest of Mirkwood.  
A bitter smile grew on Fili’s lips. Both he and his brother had given away their hearts to someone neither of them could ever have. And Fili knew that neither he nor his brother would be able to change the way of their feelings. Their hearts were as stubborn as their folk; if a dwarf or dwarrowdam could not marry the one their heart desired, they would simply not marry anyone at all.

Fili understood it for real now, the fresh breeze made him see things clearer. He, Fili, would be the last king under the mountain from the line of his own great grandfather Thrór. No one of the remaining descendants would provide any heir. Suddenly he felt a big wave of sorrow and guilt sweep over him. He knew no one would accuse him directly for not getting married and he was not the only one with the ‘obligation’, but he could help but feeling a bit disgraced.  
Fili hid his face in his hands. He was tired, filled with a barren longing mixed with gnawing sorrow and a heart that did not stop hoping and plead. There was too much in his mind and heart to be able to focus and think straight.

Then, just as still and insidious as a faded scent, words started to take form in his mind. Words that needed to be set free, that was formed to ease his sorrow. Fili opened his mouth, and heart, to put words and tones of his agony.  
Out came a melody embraced by feelings of grief, immensity and a little bit of hope.  
   
Come over the hills, my bonnie human lass  
Come over the hills to your darling  
You choose the road, love, and I'll make the vow  
And I'll be your true love forever.

Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows  
Fair is the lily of the valley  
Clear is the water that flows in Celduin  
But my love is fairer than any.

'Twas down by Rhovanion’s green woods that we strayed  
When the moon and the stars they were shining  
The moon shone its rays on her locks of (golden/raven/copper/snow white/amber/umber/fawn) hair  
And she swore she'd be my love forever.

Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows  
Fair is the lily of the valley  
Clear is the water that flows in Celduin  
But my love is fairer than any.

It's not for the parting that my folk pains  
It's not for the grief of my mother  
'Tis all for the loss of my bonny human lass  
That my heart is breaking forever.

Red is the rose that in yonder garden grows  
Fair is the lily of the valley  
Clear is the water that flows in Celduin  
But my love is fairer than any.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language! I gladly accept constructive criticism


End file.
